From One Mistake Comes Many Gifts
by Athena Gia Ma'at
Summary: A girl with black, spiky hair walked up to Annabeth and whispered some thing in her ear. I heard some thing about a baby. I wonder what they're talking about, I'll figure it out one way or another, I thought to my self, determined. Rated T for cussing. Cannon couples. A/N: Prepare for LOTS of POV changes!
1. Chapter 1

From One Mistake Comes Many Gifts

edited 5-31-14

Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Grover and I sat down at a table in a new restaurant called Karaoke Café. It was supposed to be an amazing place for teenagers to hang out. A few minutes passed before a girl in a waitress's outfit with long tan legs and blonde princess curls walked up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth," she introduced herself. "Are you ready to order, or can I start you off with a drink?" I couldn't help but be awed by her beauty. Close up, I could see that she had piercing grey eyes that looked as if they were scanning everything at once.

"Um..." I started. _Great, now I sound like an idiot_, I thought to myself.

"I would like an organic strawberry smoothie please," Grover answered.

"And I would like a coke -oh- and do you mind adding blue food dye to my drink?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me, as if I had grown two heads, but I ignored it-I'm used to that.

"Uh... sure," Annabeth said uncertainly. "I'll be back in a minute." She walked toward that kitchen and came back with our drinks. "Now, do you know what you guys want to eat, or do you need more time?"

"No, I think we're ready," replied Grover. We placed our orders and watched the girl as she walked away.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, not able to get anything else out. Just then the blondie came to our table and placed our orders in front of us. The second Grover's enchilada touched the table, he dug in.

A girl with black, spiky hair walked up to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. I heard something about a baby. I wonder what they're talking about. _I'll figure it out one way or another_, I vowed to myself, determined.

**Annabeth's POV**

I noticed Thaila (my best friend) trudging toward me. "Hey Annabeth," she whispered in my ear, "Your baby wants you." I nodded my head and told her, to wait a second and that I would be right there. Thaila nodded her head and trudged back to kitchen. I started to walk away from the costumers' table, but stopped abruptly when I heard the voice of the teenager with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Do you really need to go?" he sputtered out quickly.

"Yes, I do need to go." The young man's face dropped in disappointment; I couldn't help but feel a little smug that I had that effect on him.

"Ya," he agreed, "you're probably busy so..." he trailed off.

"Bye," I said before adding, "Just ask a waiter to get me if you need anything." I walked towards the door that said "Employees only". As I stepped in the break room the stench of poop filled my nose. I wrinkled my nose but smiled at Cassandra, my 1 year old daughter.

"MAMA," screamed my baby in delight, "I did a stinky!"

I beamed at her and cooed," Yes you did, didn't you?" Cassandra giggled and clapped her hands. Ten minutes later I had changed my daughter's diaper and sang her to sleep. Lucky for me, the room was sound proof so my baby wouldn't wake up and start bawling every two minutes. I smiled down at her and then got up with a sigh, "Back to work," I told myself.

**Annabeth's POV**

*RING!* I groaned as I pressed snooze on my alarm. Five more minutes, I thought to myself.

"WAAAA!" screamed Cassandra. _Really?! Well so much for five more minutes._ I quickly got up and shuffled to Cassandra's crib; she was hungry. A minute later I came back to the room with a cup of baby food and started to feed it to her.

When she was done I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my hair looked as if a tornado went through it and I had bags under my grey eyes. _Sigh._

After washing up and packing more diapers for Cassandra, I got into my rusty clump of metal I call my car. Luckily the restaurant is only about five minutes away from my tiny apartment, so I didn't have to use much gas. You see, I don't have much money, well I _did_ but that was after something happened to me that changed my life forever. **(A/N- can you guess what happened? ;) review or Private Message me to guess what happened)**

**Percy's POV**

"PERCY!"

"Five more minutes mom," I grumbled sleepily.

"I am **not** your mother Perseus Jackson!" screeched a very mad brunet. Something wet and cold came in contact with my skin; I woke up with a start.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at my best friend/roommate.

"Well you're the one who agreed to work at Karaoke Café, so get your fat butt off the bed and get ready for work," explained Grover in a slightly annoyed manner. Reluctantly, I got up and shuffled toward the bathroom door to freshen up and get ready.

"Come this way," instructed a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I think he said his name was Jonson, no, was it Jackson? No it was... Jason, ya, Jason. He stopped in front of the break room and opened it a crack, as he heard voices, he stopped. Curios, I squished next to Jason to hear the murmuring better.

"-daddy?" _It sounded like a baby... _

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mommy, where's daddy?" That question caught me off guard.

"Honey, you don't have a daddy," I replied sadly. Cassandra's bottom lip quivered.

"Will I ever have a daddy?" she asked between sniffles.

"I don't know," _Gods, I __**hate**__ not knowing things!_ "but I promise, I am going to get you a daddy if it's the last thing I do." I promised both myself and the 1-year-old. At that those words, baby smiled.

**Percy's POV**

_That was a depressing conversation._

"Who was saying those things?" questioned Grover.

"Annabeth."

"And was that a... baby?" it was my turn to talk_. Whose baby is that?_ I thought to myself. As if reading my mind, Jason explained to us that the baby was Annabeth's. With that being said, he opened the door all of the way. I saw the blonde beauty look up from her daughter's face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed me and Grover.

"What are they doing here?" Annabeth screeched. Attempting to lighten the mood, I pretended to be hurt, "Ow, that stung. Right here," I put my right hand over my heart. Annabeth rolled her eyes as if saying, "Boys." Jason explained to her that we were the new employees; she nodded and then talked to her baby.

"Cassandra, this is-," she stopped and looked at me questioningly. "I never did catch your name, what is it?"

"Percy Jackson," I answered. Annabeth nodded and told her daughter my name. then she asked the same question to my best friend. After we got all of the names situated, Cassandraclapped her hands together and tried out our names. Then she turned to me and said something that shocked us all.

"DADDY!" I was shocked. _Daddy?! _Grover looked as if he'd seen a ghost, Jason was as pale as a sheet of paper, and I was dumb-struck.

Annabeth looked alarmed,"No Baby, he is not your dad," but the infant wouldn't listen.

"Daddy!" By now she was crying. "Daddy!" she waved her little, chubby hands in the air hysterically. "I want daddy!" I stole a look at Cassandra's mom; she had a hurt expression on her face-I think I even noticed some tears in her eyes.

"Can you hold Cassandra for a while?" Annabeth asked me quietly, looking down. Seeing that I didn't really have much of a choice considering that there was a baby screeching her head off, I nodded mutely. Once the sad teenager gave Cassandra to me, she briskly walked out of the room. Awkwardly, I held the now very giggly, very content baby.

"Daddy," she clapped her hands. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well though that was a _very_ heartwarming experience for all of us, I need to show you guys what your jobs are," Jason cut in.

**Grover's POV**

After the shocking events of finding out that Percy was apparently Cassandra's "daddy" and the tour of my new work building, the guy with blonde, spiky hair told us the basics we needed to know about serving customers.

"Here, we try not to act like their servers, but more like their friends or colleagues," Jason explained to Percy and me. After that comment, I zoned out and looked around the restaurant_. Are we ever going to meet any of our other co-workers, or are we going slave away for the rest of the day? _My best bud waved his hand in front of my faced.

"Hello, any one home?" I scowled and slapped his hand away halfheartedly. I explained to him that I was really bored. Just then, I noticed something, Jason wasn't here anymore. My face must have been one of shock, because my raven-haired friend guffawed loudly. He clapped me on my back rather roughly and said, "Come on buddy, lets get to work."

**AN: Ok guys I hoped you like it! If you didn't know, before I edited this, it SUCKED! For people who already read it, I hope that you thought it was better. Next chapter Percy and Grover are going to meet the rest of the crew.**


	2. Chapter 2

**From One Mistake Comes Many Gifts **

**Ch. 2**

**Malcolm's POV**

I analyzed the two newbies discreetly while working at my post: the cash register. My job here at Karaoke Café was the most important because without me, these bozos that work here would be broke before they even opened the restaurant to the public. I was the money manager and casher. Back to the two rookies in this facility: the one with shaggy, raven hair clapped his curly haired friend on the back, smiling. His lips formed the words, _Come on buddy; let's get to work,_ to the scrawny, young man. Just then, the pair came over to me.

"Hey man, my name's Percy Jackson. Yours? The black haired male said while sticking his hand to shake.

"Malcolm Chase," I replied. His face changed to one of confusion, then, as if everything in the world became clear to him, Percy beamed at me and shook my hand furiously.

"Are you Annabeth's brother?" without letting me answer, he went on. "Nice to meet you man!" The brown haired teenager cut in and introduced himself as Grover Underwood. After we got our names and such situated, Percy explained that he was a waiter and didn't know what to do, as Jason had left them stranded before the pair could ask any questions. _Typical Jason, leaving innocent people in the dust even if he is the one responsible to show the new workers around and help them when they need it, _I thought to myself. "If you go to that girl over there," I pointed to Thalia, "she can help you."

"Thanks dude, I owe you," he told me with a relieved smile. Percy sauntered over to the spunky teenager I pointed to after saying to his friend, "Good luck G-man." After a minute of silence I glanced at Grover, who was looking down at his ratty Nike sneakers. "Do you need any help with anything?" I asked him. Grover looked up from his some-how fascinating shoes and explained to me his predicament.

"I'm the new chef who specializes in vegetarian food, but I don't know who the other chef is to show me around the kitchen." I instructed Grover to go into the kitchen and find a boy with brown, cropped hair who had broad shoulders and was a little on the husky side. "Once you see him, just tell him that you're the new chef and he will know exactly who you are. His name is Frank." Like his friend Percy, Grover's face was overcome with gratitude and he thanked me profusely. Me, being the shy and modest person I am, just blushed from the un-needed thanks and told him that it was no problem. While counting money, giving costumers' their correct change, and telling them that I hoped they had a great day, I was still thinking and pondering about the new employees and what I should think about them. Especially Percy Jackson, he seemed very happy at the mention of my little Annie. I had to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't make a move on Annabeth, though I know she is more than capable to take care of herself, I still am overprotective over my little sister and my adorable niece. Bianca DiAngelo, who is a waitress and big sister of Nico DiAngelo, waltzed up to me, breaking my thoughts.

"Hey, Malcolm! How's life?" Bianca's sweet voice reached my ears.

"Great, how's yours?" I played along with her silly shenanigans before saying, "Have a great day," to the female, teenage costumer before giving her my best grin. The blonde girl giggled and batted her eyelashes before sashaying away. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bianca's eyes narrow and glare at the female costumer's back. I turned to her, and in a flash her glare was no more and in its place was the sweet smile that I loved (of course I would never tell her that to her face). Bianca then told me something, but I wasn't paying attention because I was in the middle of thinking, _Test #1 complete; hypothesis- positive._

"Are you even paying attention to me, Malcolm?" Oops. I've been caught red handed. Instead of being angry like any other person in the world, all Bianca did was laugh. "Do you wanna take your lunch break so we can chat?" Bianca questioned. I just tilted my head a little in confusion.

"Why would we do it now? It's only 10 in the morning and it is still breakfast rush." Bianca pouted cutely. After some persuasion, I finally got Bianca to wait until after the breakfast rush was over. Bianca then left my side to get back to waitressing. I was only able to get a breather for a second before a line costumers walked up to the cash register. _Sigh, good luck Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood, you're going to need it._

**Percy's POV**

My eyes followed where Malcolm was pointing. They landed on a girl who was in a heated discussion with someone; she had had short, spiky, black hair._ I've seen that hair before! It's that girl who whispered in Annabeth's ear the other day, _I realized. I grinned at my absolute luck and, as not to seem excited, casually walked up to the black-haired girl. "Hey, I'm Percy, a new employee here. Malcom told me I should talk to you for instructions on what to do." Surprised, the spikey haired girl swiveled around so fast that our heads cracked against each other's.

"Ow!" exclaimed the girl as she rubbed her sore forehead. "I'm Thalia," she glared at me, "Thalia Grace." Thalia then stuck out her hand and I tentatively shook it. _Damn she has a hard head… that and a firm handshake, _I thought, trying to restrain myself from rubbing my head and now-sore hand.

After shooing away the boy she had been talking to, Thalia went on, "That's right; I am the head waitress here at the Karaoke Café. Follow me, I'll show you around and teach you the procedure of being a waiter here. You will also meet all your fellow co-workers."

After meeting Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Juniper Tree, Hazel Levesque, and Bianca DiAngelo (the other waiters and waitresses), Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendrof, Selena Beauregard , and Nyse Castriwan (the ushers), and learning what to do as a waiter Thalia clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Well, that's about. If you have any more questions just ask me or the head waiter, Nico DiAngelo."

"Great thanks, I really appreciate the help," I told Thalia happily. _This job is going to be easier than expected; that, and its great pay! _I thought to myself gleefully.

**Frank's POV**

_Where is the new guy? I'm really excited to meet him._

"Yo Zhang!" Leo Valdez interrupted my train of thought, "Anything else I need to fix up while I'm here?"

"No the broken pipe was all, are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" I asked the elfish looking teenager. Saying that he would like to meet the new employees of the café, Leo agreed. As if on cue, a scrawny teenager nervously poked his head in the kitchen doors.

"Is there a 'Frank' in here?" he asked.

Waving him over I answered, "Yeah, that's me. And who are you?" Intimidated, though he shouldn't be, the brown-haired kid informed me that his name was Grover Underwood and he would be the new vegetarian chef.

Before I could introduce myself properly to Grover, Leo jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and practically shouted, "Hi! My name is Leo Valdez. I'm the guy repairs everything around here. Over there is Calypso Titan," Leo pointed to Calypso, a girl with blonde hair, "she is a DJ at Karaoke Café. Then there is Will Solace. He's here so if someone has an allergic reaction or gets seriously hurt in any way, he can heal them or rush them to the hospital." Leo pointed to a 6'0 foot teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes who was currently eating a sandwich. Barley stopping for a breath, Leo went on, "They tough, scary looking girl with brown hair out where the costumers eat is Clarisse; she is another DJ. And last but not least, there's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's sadly not here today, but Rachel is in charge of our advertising, you know, posters, commercials, etc."

"Ok Leo, that's enough. You don't want to scare poor Grover away on the first day, do you?" Leo shook his head. After showing Grover around the kitchen, we got to work. _He's a good kid,_ I thought to myself.

**A/N: Oh my gods! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's unacceptable and I know it wont make a difference, but even though I started writing the second chapter a week after I posted the first chapter, I got writer's block and now I have school and it's been such a hard year so far. I swear on the River Styx that I will absolutely NOT update in more than a year. Again, I'm so sorry! :'(**


End file.
